Petite Chenille
by Titipo
Summary: Kriss est sur le point d'avoir un enfant. Comment cette situation est-elle vécue par ses personnalités ? OS Minute Papillon


Un grand merci à toi qui a cliqué sur mon OS Minute Papillon (sauf si c'est un accident, ça arrive. Dans ce cas-là, tu peux sortir discrètement et je te souhaite une bonne lecture sur une autre fanfic) inspiré par l'épisode 20 « devenir Papa ».

Evidemment, Kriss et ses personnalités ne m'appartiennent pas et je n'ai absolument aucune prétention à raconter la vie de ce youtubeur que j'admire. D'ailleurs, s'il passe par ici (OMG, mais que fais-tu là, d'abord ?!), je lui promets que je supprimerais cette histoire si elle le dérange (moyennant un autographe… oui, je plaisante et ça me fait rire).

Bref, bref, bref : Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

- Vous croyez qu'elle va nous ressembler ?

La question du Baron brisa enfin le silence si inhabituel qui régnait parmi les personnalités de Kriss. Assises dans le salon, la plupart s'entassaient sur le canapé tandis que les autres trouvaient leur place à trois sur un fauteuil, Mr Dada faisant figure d'exception, lui qui tenait toujours à avoir une chaise rien que pour lui à portée de gants.

- Logiquement oui, hasarda le Critique (qui, de façon surprenante, ne lui fit pas remarquer que sa question était une véritable ode au communautarisme et donc source de racisme), Si nous ressemblons à Kriss et qu'elle lui ressemble…

Le mutisme les prit de nouveau, chacun fixant le parquet, un regard en coin en direction du téléphone posé sur la table basse. Le maudit téléphone qui refusait de sonner depuis des heures.

Etant au fond des parties de Kriss, certains s'étaient révélé étonnement plus sensibles que d'autre à la grossesse de « madame papillon », comme les personnalités s'amusaient à l'appeler… Et pas forcément ceux que l'on aurait pu croire…

- Et si l'accouchement se passait mal ? Et si les médecins ne faisaient pas leur boulot ? Et si la petite n'était pas en bonne santé ? Et si…

L'ensemble des personnalités se tournèrent vers celle qui venait de marmonner ces mots, toutes haussant un sourcil devant ce curieux comportement. Le double de Kriss en question, remarquant que tous les regards étaient fixés sur lui, déglutit et revint lentement la réalité, hurlant pour cacher son trouble.

- Euh… HELICOUPTERE ! HELICOUPTERE !

A ses côtés, le Gâteau de Riz tremblait tant il se retenait de se lever, de renverser la table, et de courir partout en renversant tout sur son passage. Mais il ne tenait pas moins à son créateur que les autres, et si pour attendre un de ses appels il lui fallait se tenir tranquille, il le ferait. Pour une fois qu'il avait suffisamment de lucidité pour cela…

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit. Le Baron se précipita aussitôt sur la table basse, décrochant le combiné sous les soupirs déçus de ses camarades qui auraient aimé être aussi rapide. Pourtant, après quelques secondes, il raccrocha sans prononcer un mot, reposa l'engin avec un agacement non dissimulé, et se laissa tomber sur le sofa.

- Encore de la pub, Grinça-t-il en appuyant ses mains et son menton contre sa canne

La déception se lu sur le visage de chacun.

- Vous croyez qu'on a le temps de lui faire un petit cadeau ? Intervint Mr Dada, C'est ce qu'on fait pour les naissances, non ?

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on offre à un enfant qui vient de naître ? Questionna le Pyromane qui s'était nerveusement remit à jouer avec son briquet

- La plupart du temps, les gens offre un jouet…

- Croc'homo veut bien être la peluche du bébé !

- J'aime pas les gourdins ! J'aime pas les gourdins !

- Pourquoiiiiiii ?

La tension commençait à monter, ces heures d'attentes devenaient pénibles et se contenir l'était encore plus. Le Gâteau de Riz, encouragé par les cris de ses acolytes, se leva comme un ressort pour entamer son célèbre refrain sous les yeux résignés de ceux qui faisaient encore des efforts pour rester à leur place.

- Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de primates ! S'écria soudainement la Féministe, Je suis bien contente qu'une autre femme nous rejoigne ! Vous verrez, un jour nous atteindrons la parité !

Face à « elle », le Syndicaliste éclata d'un rire moqueur. Charrier la seule femme (ou le seul homme déguisé en femme) de l'équipe était pour lui un rituel auquel tous les membres de la famille Minute Papillon s'étaient accoutumés.

- T'es aussi Femme que moi vegan !

- Oh ! Goujat !

A présent face à face de part et d'autres de la table basse comme deux boxeurs de chaque côté d'un ring, les deux personnalités s'affrontaient du regard, nullement interrompus dans leur confrontation par l'abeille qui tournait autour du canapé en scandant « Kikiwi le petit kiwi ! », ni par l'Irlandais dont la musique résonnait à présent dans le salon.

- Le jour où vous, les grognasses, nous arriverez à la cheville, ce sera vraiment…

- La fin du monde ! La fin du monde ! Hurla le Crieur Public qui se leva à son tour

- Euh… J'allais le dire.

- Sodomisons la blondasse pour vérifier si c'est un mâle ou une femelle, Proposa le Démon

- Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr qu'en ait à en arriver là… Tenta le Critique qui ne désirait que calmer les choses

Pour la seconde fois, le téléphone sonna, figeant toutes les personnalités sur place. D'un même reflex commun, toutes bondirent sur la table, créant une mêlée tant leur impatience leur criait de décrocher par tous les moyens. Résultat, ils s'empêchèrent tous mutuellement d'accéder au précieux engin qui fut ramassé du bout des doigts par le seul qui n'avait pas bougé du canapé au moment de la cohue.

- Allô, man ?

Le Hippie cala le téléphone contre son épaule tout en roulant son joint. Alors qu'il semblait égal à lui-même, il se mit après quelques secondes de conversation à sourire affectueusement, oubliant pour une fois son tabac qu'il déposa sur la table sous les regards surpris des autres qui étaient maintenant muets.

- C'est vrai, dude ? Félicitation… Oui on t'attend, man. A tout à l'heure.

Il raccrocha, souriant toujours, lorsqu'il réalisa que tous ses collègues le fixaient.

- Alors ?! Pressèrent-ils tous d'une seule et même voix

- Alors quoi ?

Le Critique s'extirpa de l'enchevêtrement de jambes pour le rejoindre.

- Le Prénom ! Exigea-t-il face au camé qui avait retrouvé son éternel air perdu, Kriss a dit qu'il nous communiquerait le prénom après l'accouchement !

- Ah, ouais ! Le prénom, man ! Bien sûr, qu'il me l'a dit ! C'est… Euh…

Il resta immobile un instant, fronçant les sourcils comme si ce « détail » était désormais à des lieux de son univers. Les personnalités soupirèrent. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre le retour de Kriss. Le Hippie, cessant de chercher, esquissa un sourire pour se tourner vers eux.

- Elle a nos yeux... Enfin les siens. Donc les nôtres. Bref, je suis pas très doué pour réfléchir…

Il préféra plutôt poursuivre le roulement de son joint, la seule activité qu'il savait faire sans crainte de mal s'y prendre ou de déclencher une catastrophe ; inconscient que, derrière lui, sa remarque avait le bonheur de toute la famille.

- Voyons le bon côté des choses, Relativisa Mr Dada, Avec un exemple comme toi, on est sûr qu'elle ne deviendra pas droguée. C'est de la prévention en béton !

Une seconde de silence à peine résista avant que l'hilarité ne les prenne tous, les faisant rire ensemble comme c'était rarement le cas.

Des rires si forts qu'ils s'entendirent jusque dans le jardin où deux autres personnalités de Kriss souriaient.

- Allez, on rentre, Murmura le Prof de Philo en embrassant son marteau 5t avant de s'éloigner de la maison dans laquelle il vivait autrefois

Son assistant, surpris par les sentiments évidents que manifestait le psychopathe, le suivit jusqu'au portail qu'ils sautèrent pour suivre le chemin de l'école.

- Si vous détestez autant Kriss et ses autres personnalités que vous le dîtes, pourquoi est-ce que ce que vous êtes venus voir si sa femme avait bien accouché ?

Pour la première fois, le Prof de Philo fit un effort pour se faire menaçant, enterrant au plus profond de lui l'affection qu'il avait pu ressentir un instant plus tôt afin de grogner :

- C'est pas tes affaires, le cadreur. Contentes-toi d'avancer si tu ne veux pas que je te pète les dents... Et magnes-toi un peu !… On a un Hors Sujet à tourner…


End file.
